Brenda
|personality = kind, friendly, easy going |appearance = Hot pink sunglasses, Tan shirt, Black undershirt, Light teal scarf, Wristwatch, Black pants, Black high heels |occupation = news reporter |home = Empire City |friends = Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles" Tails" Prower |enemies = Dr. Eggman |likes = Getting a news scoop ,Covering news stories |dislikes = Being denied an interview, Not finding the needed data |powers = Facial reading}}Brenda|ブレンダ|Burenda}} is a human resident of Empire City who appears in the PS3/Xbox 360 version of Sonic Unleashed. Brenda is a devoted, professional freelance news reporter that works for World Treasure Magazine and travels the world, searching for news stories. During the events of Sonic Unleashed, Brenda follows the crisis concerning the shattering of the Earth by Doctor Eggman, and covers news and stories related to the crisis. From Chun-nan onwards, after Sonic the Hedgehog and Chip have restored a continent, Brenda appears near the portal to the Entrance Stage to interview them. Once she is done, she returns to Empire City. Directory A freelance writer who travels around the world. These days Brenda has been following the global crisis, penning stories like "Shattered Planet! Who Broke the Globe?" and "Light and Dark Fight for Domination" or "Do Blue Hedgehogs Dream of Electric Eggs?". History At some point, Brenda got a job as a news reporter and ëventually became a professional freelance news reporter and journalist for World Treasure Magazine. Whenever a major event happened in the world, Brenda would travel there and start investigating to find the truth. During the events of Sonic Unleashed, when the Earth was shattered due to Dark Gaia's awakening, Brenda was send out from World Treasure Magazine's main office in Empire City to cover the story on the world's shattering. As such, Brenda began traveling across the broken planet, searching for the story beind planet's shattering. During her travel, she wrote stories such as "Shattered Planet! Who Broke the Globe?", "Light and Dark Fight for Domination" and "Do Blue Hedgehogs Dream of Electric Eggs?". Having learned that Dr. Eggman was somehow involved in this crisis and hearing a rumor of the doctor being seen in Mazuri, Brenda traveled there to get some answers. Once in Mazuri, Brenda began asking the villagers and eventually met Ana, where she revealed herself as a freelancer reporter and asked Ana if Eggman had been in Mazuri. After having her suspensions confirmed, Brenda told Ana about her job and what she was currently working when she asked. Following her next lead in her nvestigation, Brenda arrived in Chun-nan, but had trouble finding info matching her collected data. There, she met Sonic the Hedgehog and Chip, where she introduced herself to them and explained how she covered the story on the world's shattering, but had trouble finding the cause of it. Seeing that Sonic had some info, Brenda told him to tell everything he knew, as she found it written on his face that he knew something. Brenda then enlisted Sonic's help in her investigation by answering his questions. After that, Brenda saw Sonic's answers fit her data and she thanked him for his help. Having wrapped up her investigation in Chun-nan, Brenda explained to Sonic that she now had to send her story to World Treasure Magazine and head off to the next scoop. As she took her leave, Brenda told Sonic that they may meet again. Following her next lead in her investigation, Brenda came to Spagonia, but had again trouble finding matching info for her collected data. There, she met Sonic the Hedgehog and Chip again, where she introduced herself to them before recognizing them. She then told Sonic how good it was to see him and explained about why she had come to Spagonia and her troubles. Seeing that Sonic had some info, Brenda told him to tell everything he knew since she saw his face was screamed "I saw something" and that she had a nose for that. Once Sonic accepted, Brenda began her interview by asking Sonic questions. Once she was finished with her interview, Brenda thanked Sonic for his help. Having wrapped up her investigation in Spagonia, Brenda told Sonic that she now had to send her story to World Treasure Magazine and head off to the next scoop. Before leaving though, Brenda thought she could meet Sonic again later. Following her next lead in her investigation, Brenda came to Holoska, having heard of an odd incident there, but had again trouble finding matching info for her collected data. Here, she met Sonic and Chip, where she introduced herself to them before recognizing them. Deeming Sonic's timing perfect, Brenda asked him if he knew about the incident in Holoska as she could see it in his eyes, which were practically shouting "ask me", that he knew something. As Sonic argeed to help, Brenda began asking him questions. Once she was finished questioning, Brenda thanked Sonic for his help. Having wrapped up her investigation in Holoska, Brenda explained to Sonic that she now had to send her story to World Treasure Magazine and head off to the next scoop. As she took her leave, Brenda told Sonic once more that they may meet again. Following her next lead in her investigation, Brenda arrived in Shamar, where she began to collect data on the story about the world's shattering. There, she met Sonic and Chip again, where she asked Sonic to help with her investigation in Shamar, as she could tell by the looks of his spikes that he knew something, claiming that they yelled "I'm involved in a major scoop". As Sonic accepted it, Brenda began asking Sonic questions. Once she was finished questioning, Brenda thanked Sonic for his help. Having wrapped up her investigation in Shamar, Brenda told Sonic that she now had to send her story to World Treasure Magazine and head off to the next scoop. As she left, Brenda thought again that she would see Sonic once more. Following her next lead in her investigation, Brenda came to Adabat, where she eventually needed an intervew to wrap up her investigation, but had trouble finding someone. Here, she met Sonic and Chip again, where she introduced herself to them again before asking Sonic if he could spare some time to help her with her investigation, and explained that she needed to interview and had chosen Sonic because he had the "Look at me. I'm gonna save the world!" kind-of-look. As Sonic agreed to help, Brenda began asking him questions, and once she was done she thanked Sonic for his help. Having wrapped up her investigation in Adabat, Brenda told Sonic that she now had to send her story to World Treasure Magazine. As she left Adabat, Brenda believed again that she would see Sonic once more. After that, Brenda had collected enough material to cover the story about the world's shattering, and returned to the main office in Empire City, where she wrote some great news about the world's shattering. Later, Brenda met Sonic and Chip in Empire City, where she told them what she had been doing and thanked Sonic for all his help. To express her gratitude, Brenda then gave Sonic Videotape 17 as a thank-you gift. After that, Brenda asked Sonic how it looked with the planet and if he thought he could save the world for them. Nevertheless, Brenda was sure Sonic would do fine, and asked Sonic to come tell her about it when he was done, promising him to make him the top headline. Missions Brenda Blurb 1 *How to obtain mission: After defeating the Dark Gaia Phoenix, talk to Brenda in Chun-nan's Town Stage. *Objective: Answer all five of Brenda's questions correct within the time limit. Brenda Blurb 2 *How to obtain mission: After clearing Brenda Blurb 1 and defeating the Egg Devil Ray, talk to Brenda in Spagonia's Town Stage. *Objective: Answer all five of Brenda's questions correct within the time limit. Brenda Blurb 3 *How to obtain mission: After clearing Brenda Blurb 2 and defeating Dark Moray, talk to Brenda in Holoska's Town Stage. *Objective: Answer all five of Brenda's questions correct within the time limit. Brenda Blurb 4 *How to obtain mission: After clearing Brenda Blurb 3 and defeating Dark Moray, clearing Skyscraper Scamper Day Act 1 and Jungle Joyride Night Act 1, talk to Brenda in Shamar's Town Stage. *Objective: Answer all five of Brenda's questions correct within the time limit. Brenda Blurb 5 *How to obtain mission: After clearing Brenda Blurb 4 and defeating the Egg Lancer, talk to Brenda in Adabat's Town Stage. *Objective: Answer all five of Brenda's questions correct within the time limit. Gallery Artwork SUGuri6.jpg empirecityresidents.png|Brenda with the rest of Empire City's residents. Screenshots brendahub.png|Brenda in Chun-nan's Town Stage in the PS3/Xbox 360 version of Sonic Unleashed. brendaprofile.png Unleashed Brenda Hernandez.png|Brenda interviewing Ana in Mazuri. Category:Humans